It's In The Blood
by Scarlet Web
Summary: Tag to My Bloody Valentine. Castiel has an idea to help Sam with his blood cravings. It doesn't go exactly to plan. Slash


**Summary**: Castiel has an idea to help Sam with his blood cravings….it doesn't go exactly to plan.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Sam/Castiel  
><strong>Words:<strong> 3,249 - complete  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Tag to My Bloody Valentine.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Rated M for adult language, blood drinking and some sexual content.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing except my over active imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>It's In the Blood<strong>

Cas knew Dean wasn't going to like it. God knows _he _didn't like it but he had to try something.

_"Dean…Dean…help me…pleeeeeeease."_

Even before the iron door of the panic room had clanked shut behind them, Cas had made the decision.

_"Guys… help…aaargh."_

With every cry that Sam made another stab of pain shot through his heart. How in Heaven's name could humans cope with stuff like this? He admired them, they seemed so weak and yet so strong. He began to understand why his Father loved them so much.

He looked over to Dean as he stood slumped against the wall, utter misery etched into his face, and began remembering his very first experience of being human. It was painful.

He'd expected to feel something when he took a vessel and he'd braced himself for the flood of unwelcome feelings but he had no idea that his vessel Jimmy would have such overwhelming emotions for his wife and daughter. It surprised him… and he didn't like surprises. He thanked God that they quickly faded as he hadn't wanted to deal with that; he had more important things to do.

Then he met the Winchester brothers - he'd been on an emotional roller coaster ride ever since.

Cas couldn't understand the human need to drink themselves into oblivion and it troubled him to see Dean dealing with his pain in that way. Dean tipped up the recently opened bottle as far as it could go and gulped another mouthful. It may have numbed him a bit but it didn't block out Sam's cries.

_"Deeeean…let me out of here…you're killing me!" _

"Give me something...anything Cas," Dean said without looking up because he could feel the angel's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Dean took another swig.

"There may be something," Cas said quietly, "but you're not going to like it."

Dean stopped. There was a pop as Dean pulled the bottle from his wet lips and he hesitated for a moment before turning and eyeing Cas suspiciously.

"Go on."

"I may be cut off from heaven but…"

"You can heal him?"

"Not in the way I could have before."

Dean was now staring intently… silently urging Cas to continue.

"My blood… it may help him take the edge off the worst of his cravings."

Dean eyes widened with horror as the words sunk in. "You… want …Sam to become your blood bitch? After everything he's been through. What I've been through?"

"That won't happen."

_"Cas…please…Dean…help me…"_

"And you're sure about that are you?"

"As sure as I can be...yes."

_"Dean... pleeeeease." _

Sam's cries seemed even louder.

Cas could hardly bear to watch Dean's anguish because he looked as if his heart would break.

"OK." Dean desperately tried to fight back the tears. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to compose himself. "OK Cas…. get it over with …and quickly. And Cas? Just...just…"Dean turned and walked away as he really couldn't form another thought.

Cas nodded, slipped a knife out of his pocket, took off his coat and opened the door.

Sam was just where Dean and Cas had left him earlier … arms spread out, wrists handcuffed and chained to the bed; ankles strapped together and also chained down. Sam had asked to be secured and Cas had had to do it as Dean couldn't face it

"Dean!" Sam gasped as he made out a figure walking towards him. His words shook Cas out of his thoughts.

"No Sam, it's me. I've come to help you."

"Cas?" Sam's eyes widened. "Cas, get me out of here. You have to…I can't do this…."

Cas felt the emotional knot twist in his gut as he saw Sam had sunken further into a crazed state. His eyes were almost black, his hair wild, his face stained with recently dried tears.

He'd almost gotten used to his feelings for Dean which regularly washed over him in a pleasing rush, but he hadn't reckoned on the desires that he'd developed for Sam recently, and that filled him with horror.

Sam, the boy tainted with demon blood: Sam, Lucifer's vessel: Sam, the abomination, words that ran through his head like a mantra.

But how ever he looked at it, he was cut off from Heaven and no longer had to answer to anyone any more. This Winchester had become more than a friend and now he wanted to save him.

Cas dropped his coat on the chair and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Sam was hurting and scared and Cas wasn't so sure if he would trust him. Cas prayed he would.

Sam had torn his bloody shirt off earlier, sickened by the evidence of his cravings, and it lay in a heap on the floor. Cas stared at the now hot and sweaty torso. He couldn't take his eyes off him and went from admiring his clearly defined and taut muscles to wondering how he'd acquired the smattering of scars and bruises; some had faded and some were fresh and raw. Cas resisted the urge to touch them, wanting to heal them, even though he no longer had the power.

Cas felt heaviness wash over him as he looked into the dark disturbed eyes in front of him. He had doubts about what he was about to do. Was it really the best thing for Sam? Or was he trying to salvage his conscience? The last time Sam had been like this Cas had been compelled to follow orders and free him, sending him on a dangerous path. He owed him.

Cas took a deep breath.

"Listen Sam…I want you to drink my blood."

Sam was stunned.

"What? Are you crazy? No….I won't….I can't!" Sam's eyes flickered suspiciously from left to right. "You're not real…go away." He looked towards the door. "Dean!" He yelled and closed his eyes and when he opened them was staring straight back at Cas's concerned face...  
>"Cas? Is that really you?" he said and squinted and tilted his head from side to side to see if that made any difference. It didn't.<p>

"Yes," Cas replied as gently as he could, he wanted to make this as easy as possible. "It's OK…trust me, it'll take the edge off…maybe even suppress the demon blood for good."

Cas loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

Pulling a knife from his pocket he purposely drew the blade across the inside of his arm and cut until he felt the wet and warmth of trickling blood.

Sam watched, mesmerised by the line of blood that began flowing. It smelled different; not human, not demon…it was heavenly and he began aching for it. He couldn't believe what Cas was doing. Where was Dean? Why was he letting his happen? He struggle against his restraints, twisting and turning, now desperate to escape.

Cas's mouth went dry. He forced a gulp and for once could see the attraction of Dean's drinking as he offered up his arm to Sam's mouth.

Sam looked up into the angel's eyes…eyes that were determined but surprisingly full of love. "Do it!" Cas insisted.

Sam's heart thumped. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his breath caught in his throat. He felt ashamed and weak as his mouth fell on Cas's arm and sucked on the oozing cut. A surge of warm blood spilled into his mouth and down his throat but it tasted so good that whatever the outcome was now, he was beyond caring.

Cas supported the back of Sam's head with his other hand, his fingers twisting through the messy dark hair, and held his breath as Sam licked and sucked on his skin.

Cas was shocked at the thoughts and feelings he was having as Sam's mouth continued to take in his blood. He closed his eyes as a shiver of pleasure ran through him. His mind drifted to places he'd never been before, with images of him and Sam; lips and mouths; bodies entwined.

Cas was suddenly jolted out of his dreaming with the sound of Sam gasping for a breath. They locked eyes for a moment and then Sam ran his tongue slowly and provocatively around his lips.

"You taste sweet Cas…real sweet," and a flicker of a smile crossed his bloody lips before he slowly and playfully drew his tongue along Cas's arm. Cas responded with a little squeak of pleasure and Sam's eyes crinkled in response.

"You're my guardian angel that's what you are," Sam purred, and then continued to suck on the bloody arm, lost in a world of craving and desire.

Cas closed his eyes and bit his lip; he let Sam carry on drinking, long and hard.

He was jolted out of his euphoria as he felt the room spinning and struggled to stay upright. He couldn't remember how long Sam had been on his arm but it was a long time. Far too long.

"I….think that's enough Sam," Cas muttered as he tried to pull his arm away.

Sam protested a muffled "Nagggh," as he tried to bite down to keep the arm being taken from him. His breathing was laboured, his mouth smeared in blood. He took a deep breath and tossed his head back looking at Cas in amazement.

"What a rush Cas…you could package your blood and sell it on the street."  
>Then Sam felt a pang of concern as he saw the drained look on Cas's face. It sobered him a little. "Just…just get away from me…you…you fucking crazy angel."<p>

Sam eyed the bloody arm again. He strained against the chains, and groaned in frustration as he came to a stop a few inches away from Cas.

Sam breathing was now hard and fast and he shot Cas a determined look. "You know…I'm feeling great….just let me go…. much better now…much better…. I haven't grown wings have I? Because I'm sure I can fly?" Sam babbled and threw back his head and laughed.

Cas frowned. "No I'm sure you couldn't Sam."

"Oooh Cas you're such a spoilsport…but then you like me chained don't you…you dirty angel you. I've seen you eye fucking me more than once…I know you want me." Sam's eyes narrowed and a big grin spread across his face. "I'm yours Cas… do whatever you want with me."

Cas had already thought of a thousand things he could do to Sam chained to the bed. All of them gave him an ache in the groin and all of them guaranteed to keep him permanently out of Heaven. He wasn't about to take advantage of Sam in his current state but he didn't trust himself either. Without any further thought he touched Sam lightly between the eyes and Sam crumpled back on the bed. Cas breathed a sigh of relief.

Cas sat on the side of the bed and watched the unconscious Sam. He was good at watching. He'd spent thousands of years doing it. Thousand of years studying humans and their peculiar habits. He wasn't able to interfere then and it didn't bother him. And now he was interfering, it was definitely bothering him and he didn't like where it was leading. There was an Apocalypse coming for Heaven's sake, he didn't have time to deal with his own desires.

After a few minutes, it could have been hours, Sam stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Cas and remembered. Then immediately looked pointedly at the cuffs and rattled the chains. "Come on Cas you can free me now. I've got a bitch of a headache coming but I'll be good…promise," and flashed one of his best puppy eyed looks.

Cas was feeling a bit unsure but those eyes just finished him off. "Yes, yes…OK…but any trouble and you're back on this bed." He really wished he hadn't said that.

Sam smirked.

Cas blushed and ignored the glint in Sam's eyes. He hoped Sam was now over the worst, so he could unchain him and then get the hell out of there; away from those puppy eyes and that delicious torso. He didn't dare think about what was hidden in those jeans.

"I'm expecting you to behave," he said firmly as the first cuff fell open. He took the key and unlocked the second one. Sam immediately rubbed his wrists as Cas worked on the ankles straps.

Sam sat slowly upright and stretched his arms over his head, twisting his head left then right and turned his body to face Cas. He flipped his legs over the edge of the bed, flexing them with a grateful sigh.

Sam glanced at the blood still trickling down Cas's arm. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his crumpled shirt from the floor and tore off a strip.

"Here." Sam said and Cas sat down beside him and offered up his arm. He wrapped the cloth around it and tied it off tightly. "Out of sight!" Sam said, relieved that the urge to drink the angel dry was fast fading away.

Cas inspected the bandage and looked back up at Sam. "Thanks," he said and hoped he could now make his escape. "You sure you're feeling…more…normal?"

Sam held his gaze as he tried to process that question. He could feel the fresh angel blood still rushing through his veins and doing the most interesting things to him. His mind was definitely clearing, that much he could process, as the demon blood was no match for the heavenly liquid; it was very, very powerful. But he could feel that his usual self restraint had pretty much gone and there was nothing he could do about that. He couldn't do anything about the blood heading straight for his cock either. Yeah he had his answer.

"Well….apart from an overwhelming desire to crush my lips on yours, strip you naked and have wild dirty sex with you….yeah, pretty much normal." Sam grinned and ran one hand through Cas's hair and the other across his cheek.

Cas gulped and managed to splutter. "It's… it's my blood… it's pretty potent…. those feelings will soon disappear." But a quick glimpse into Sam's mind told him otherwise. He now felt awkward and very nervous. He really _did_need to get the hell out of there.

"But I don't want these feelings to disappear," Sam said moving in closer, "I like them." He gently touched Cas's lips. He liked the way they opened and closed as if they were trying to make a sound but didn't.

Cas could feel Sam's breath on his face - it sent shivers up his spine.

"Say no if you don't want me to." Sam whispered as he hovered over the angel's lips.  
>Cas tried to think… tried to speak….it would be wise to say that one little word, it would be the sensible thing to do.<p>

Cas closed his eyes and willed himself to leave. In an instant he could be gone, out of temptation, but the breath was warm - it oozed promise.

"Yes," Cas was barely audible. "Yes," he repeated louder. All of a sudden he was worried Sam hadn't heard him. But he had. Warm bloody lips immediately brushed his own and they tasted of decadence and human weakness.

"Don't look so worried Cas." Sam said as he stroked the worry lines across Cas's forehead. "I'll be gentle with you."

"We shouldn't be doing this," Cas said, "you're still intoxicated …I should go."

"Yeah I suppose you should." Sam said quietly in between planting little kisses on Cas's lips, "but not yet. Definitely not yet."

Cas tried really hard not to squeak as Sam wrapped his bare arms around him but he couldn't help himself.

Sam grinned hearing that sexy little sound and began loosening Cas's tie and then flung it to the floor; buttons were undone and the shirt tossed aside. Maybe he could make Cas squeak louder._ "That would be shit hot,"_ Sam mused as he ran his hands across the bare back while he buried his mouth on Cas's neck, grazing his teeth across the smooth skin. Little bites became kisses which became harder bites. His finger tips ran over and around the shoulder blades with him half thinking and half dreaming of finding angel wings._ "How fucking sexy would that be?"_Sam thought and wondered why he hadn't checked before.

Cas could hardly breathe….his own hands now trailing around Sam's torso, checking out the muscles that flexed and trembled under his touch. He was totally fascinated by the sensations it gave him as his fingertips explored all that naked skin. He'd never felt anyone's warm sweaty skin under his finger tips before, he'd never wanted to lick and kiss it all over either - until now. Finding he could elicit little groans and moans from Sam when he found a little sensitive spot, especially like the one he'd just found over his hip, made him aware of how horny he was getting.

Sam had noticed and was already there.

"Is that a gun in your pocket?" Sam asked, not even trying to hide the smirk.

"Er no, I've no weapons on me Sam," Cas replied innocently as he eyed his pockets.

Sam snorted and pushed the puzzled Cas back on the bed, his long legs soon straddling him. Cas's eyes grew ever wider as Sam quickly unbuttoned and yanked his pants to his ankles and with a couple of additional pulls, the tangle of shoes and pants fell to the floor.

"You're one hot sexy angel Cas," Sam growled, his eyes now heavy with lust as he soaked up the beautiful sight before him.

Sam held Cas's face and lightly traced a finger around his slightly parted lips and then kissed him hard. He pulled back after a few minutes to admire the lips, now pink and wet, and kissed them again only this time longer, deeper, his tongue teasing and exploring.

Cas would have gasped if he could but Sam's mouth was insistent and all engulfing. Instead, little muffled groans sneaked their way into the provocative mouth as intense sensations shot around his body. The sheer pleasure of eager lips enveloping his mouth was in total contrast to the sheer torture of feeling Sam's hand moving with excruciatingly slowness up his thigh to his now painfully hard cock.

Cas moaned and closed his eyes as the hand reached it's destination.

_Heaven was never like this_.

oooooOooooo


End file.
